


Home

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Jongin, an abroad based engineer, comes home to see his two year old son for the first time.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @exoownsmyheart =) this wouldn't be here without you.

Jongin was invited by his co-workers to a meal as soon as they landed at the airport. However, the engineer turns his head to his colleagues turned friends, giving them puppy eyes and a pout saying _'I wanted to but I can't.'_ He was dismissed easily. He gave his goodbye and hopped inside an airport cab.

The traffic sucks, the situation has worsened for the past two years he was out of the country. Battling the boredom, the engineer initiated a conversation with the cab driver until his mind drifted off, flying to the home that awaits him. 

An hour later, Jongin was dropped safely to his given address. Happy and excited he is, his every footstep mirroring his glee, a smile not leaving his face. 

Jongin didn't bother to knock, instead, he pauses on his step in front of the door and took a deep breathe, smiling as he can' t wait to kiss and hold his family, his Kyungsoo and little Jongsoo, the witness and fruit of their love.

With sweaty hands, he turns the knob, pushes it open and despite of a messy home his smile widens, right there, in the middle of the tiny living room he spotted his son whom his fingers hasn't touched since the day he was born.

Jongsoo, with disheveled hair, was interrupted from his playtime. Toys scattered all over the floor.

In awe, Jongin stood there like a statue, happy tears pooling in his eyes as the baby who he once could only see behind a laptop screen is calmly, curiously returning his gaze.

Jongsoo has Kyungsoo's features, his eyes, the shape of his face, even Kyungsoo's heart shaped lips was reflected on their first born. And Jongin thinks he's beautiful, second to Kyungsoo of course. 

"S-son.." His voice cracks but doesn't scare the baby off. Jongin took a step, and another one and another until he's close enough to ruffle Jongsoo's hair.

Jongsoo wanders his eyes to his toys, took a random plushie and hands it over to his dad.

The gesture puzzled Jongin, is his son sharing him his toy? Or is Jongsoo asking to play together? Either way, Jongin was beyond happy that Jongsoo doesn't find him as a stranger so he kneels on both knees and accepts it.

"Is this for daddy?" He asks in the softest tone he could muster.

Jongsoo doesnt speak, only nodding his head as a response.

"Thank you, buddy." As Jongin starts getting uncomfortable, he shifts his position and sat on the mat instead, bringing along his son to sit on his lap. Jongin accepted the toy and chuckled how the penguin plushie reminded him of his husband who looks like one. Oh, good old days. "He looks like papa." Jongin says, chuckling. 

The toddler turns his head, looks at his father's eye and blinks couple times before rubbing them with his knuckles. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Jongin asks worriedly but his heart melted as soon as Jongsoo snuggles to his chest. His son's warmth burns his clothed chest and it's a good kind of burn, a burn slapping his face with reality, that having Jongsoo in his arms isn't an imagination any more, that holding his son isn't a dream any longer, Jongsoo is real and he's home.

Jongin fights the urge to cry and composes himself.

"What my little Jongjong wants?" Jongin asks tenderly, standing up with Jongsoo cradled in his arms.

Chuckling when upon standing up he loses his balance and nearly falls back down, he wonders what Jongsoo's weight is and mentally takes down note to ask his husband later on.

"Daddy.." Jongsoo sobs, feet kicking as he buries his face against his daddy's neck. The sudden action once again worries Jongin, scaring him even as he fails reading his son's gesture. "Daddy," the toddler says once more.

"Okay, okay, you wanna walk?" Jongin bends down in an attempt to place his son back into the mat but Jongsoo wails louder, arms remained chained around his dad's neck. "Huh? Oh my God." Jongin gives up nervously, afraid that Jongsoo would cry harder. He panics, not knowing what to do, still bent as Jongsoo strongly holds unto him.

"Daddyyyy~" The baby sobs. Seeing his son in tears and not knowing what to do, it made him powerless, useless and sad.

"What is it? Chocolates? I bought you chocolates.." He says in an attempt to console the little one.

That's when a soft chuckle stole Jongin's focus, he looks up to see Kyungsoo, his beloved husband standing next to the sofa, wiping his hands with an apron he's wearing.

"Baby..." Jongin whispers loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear it. Before longing could eat him though, Jongin returns his attention to the crying one, holding up his son and let Jongsoo snuggles against his chest. "Jongsoo.." He pouts asking for help.

Kyungsoo chuckles, eyes on his son who is now comfortably resting against his father's chest, eyes closing sleepily.

"Ssssh, he's sleepy." Kyungsoo says, bringing a finger to his lips. "Seems like he wanted you to make up for the years you weren't there to put him to sleep." The shorter dad walks next to his husband, kisses the pout off Jongin's lips only to be pushed by Jongsoo.

"Daddy, nighty, nighty.." Jongsoo whines before shifting his body and hugs Jongin.

"Put him to sleep, hubby." 

"H-how do I do that?" 

"You're a dancer hubby. How about you show our little Jongjong some moves from the past?" Jongin groans and glances on his son, Jongsoo is still wide awake, dazed out as he enjoys the bland taste of his thumb. 

"And my reward?" Jongin asks, challenging his husband, showering Kyungsoo's red plump lips with kisses.

His husband tastes divine, more enticing as he haven't gotten to taste them for years.

"I'll give you your hugs after you knock him down." 

Kyungsoo smiles and before he could walk away, Jongin pulls him by his waist and quickly plants a kiss on his lips.

"Only hugs, baby?" The suggestive question earned an eyeroll from Kyungsoo before his orbs shows how he truly feels about Jongin's homecoming.

"Welcome home, love." He said, eyes as hungry as Jongin's.

Yeah. He's definitely home. Kyungsoo and Jongsoo are his home. 


End file.
